Camp Half Blood Genderbend
by aussieem0
Summary: In which the demigods of Camp Half Blood have their genders changed. And the Hunters of Artemis. Did I mention they're mad at Dionysus? Remember when everyone was safe and alive and happily living at Camp Half Blood after Heroes of Olympus with Leo and Solangelo? Is this just an excuse for a one-shot series? Yeah.
1. 1

* **Annabeth** *

Annabeth woke up to the sound of screaming.

She raced out to the Athena Cabin's porch, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. After a second of searching for the culprit of the screaming, she wasn't surprised to find that the Aphrodite cabin was running around, as fast as their Gucci high heels could take them.

What she was surprised with, though, was that the rest of the camp was running around in the fray.

Annabeth hurried back inside, absentmindedly stepping over one of her brothers who was asleep on the ground and grabbed some of her clothes to change before dealing with this mess. As she closed the door she finally took a look at herself through the mirror.

Wait.

Her hand floated up to where her hair used to be. She scanned over herself in the mirror.

Hades...

She quickly changed and bolted into the main cabin. "Uh... Anyone else feeling different?" She called.

"ANNABETH!" Her youngest brother, Riley, screamed. "I'M A GIRL!"

The ten-year-old most certainly was. His usually short blonde hair was now styled into a bob, and he had a more feminine shape to his frame. She looked over the rest of her siblings, noticing Hannah, Riley's twin, was now male, her long hair gone.

She cursed as Malcolm walked over, looking uncomfortable. "Any ideas?"

He shook his head then paused. He had seemed to come to the same conclusion as she had.

"Dionysus... last night." She groaned.

"He is the Greek god of gender." He nodded.

Annabeth sighed as she ran her hands over her face and pushed the new hair covering her forehead out of her eyes. "C'mon. We gotta tell Chiron."

***0***

Seconds later, a certain son of Poseidon swung open the door to the Athena cabin the same time she was pulling it open.

"Annabeth." He sighed, slipping his fingers through hers as she pulled him and Malcolm along to find Chiron.

"So... what happened?" He inquired, trusting she would have the answer at hand.

She didn't.

"I- I don't really know." She blinked. "The gods' powers are hard to understand. But think about it; Dionysus is the god of gender."

He whistled lowly. "Last night." He guessed.

"Yyyep." Annabeth pulled a face.

They stopped as Chiron cantred up to them.

"Annabeth?" He guessed.

"Yes. We think our genders have-"

"Changed." Their teacher finished gravely. "I suspected that much."

Percy raised his free hand tentatively, looking around at the panicked state of the camp. "Just wanted to let you know; the Aphrodite cabin is having a full-on panic attack. Drew fainted, but at least she is out for the count. On the other hand, Piper is probably using a bit too much charmspeak."

"Got it." She stressed, then turned back to Chiron. "We were just coming to find you. Counsellor meeting?"

"Yes. Percy, can you run and find Piper? I hate to pull her away from her cabin and their... panicked state, but we'll need her charmspeak to calm down the rest of the camp if Drew is unconscious. I'm worried that we won't be able to calm everyone down without her. Malcolm, Annabeth; go find the cabin counsellors."

"Already on it. Malcolm; I'll do one to twelve; you get everyone else."

Percy and Malcolm ran off ungracefully to find their respective peers.

Annabeth turned to him and sighed. "And to think we only had nine days until school was back in and no drama."

Chiron chuckled sourly as she ran off to find the remaining eight head counsellors of the Olympian gods.

***0***

An hour later, the demigod head counsellors of each cabin had communed in the Big House rec room. Ten minutes later, Dionysus had communicated (through his sons, of course, because he wouldn't speak to anyone else) to the demigods the idea that they might have to get used to their new bodies.

Clovis even woke up from his chair in the corner when Nico screeched, "HOW LONG?!"

He was already sulking in a corner, Will rubbing his forehead as he tried to coax his boyfriend out of the shadows.

"Calm. Down. Nico!" Will placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It might actually be interesting!"

"And wait until Hazel finds out you're a girl!" Piper finished. Nico and Will glared at her simultaneously as she and Leo laughed. "She might even want to come over and stay a bit."

Nico's hair was even longer than before. Annabeth stifled a laugh at the thought that Piper purely wanted to braid Nico's hair, now that she had more to work with. Even Annabeth rarely escaped that.

Nico just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Dionysus' son chuckled sourly. "Well, at least we didn't change."

Leo laughed. "What do you mean? You're missing out!" He cackled as he threw his head back and set his mass of curly hair on fire. Annabeth didn't like how this was going. He was definitely enjoying this way too much.

"Well!" Annabeth directed a soft glare at Leo which made him sit up and pat the flames out of his smouldering hair. "I guess we just need to go back to our cabins and..." she blinked. "Well, any questions before that?"

Samantha from Hebe raised her hand and didn't wait before she called out; "Should we change our names? You know, so they're similar but respective genders?"

Annabeth considered this. "No. That would be too confusing. Keep your names."

"Pronouns?" Someone under the table asked.

Annabeth grimaced. She knew this would be difficult to explain. "Well... let people know what pronouns you go by. We can get wrist ties in pink, blue and green, maybe. I know the pink-blue idea is sexist but it'll be the easiest way to silently communicate the pronouns across. If someone uses the wrong ones, just correct them, please."

"How will we get different clothes?"

"I guess we could trade clothes with our siblings, or close friends," Miranda Gardener shrugged, "Or the camp store. How about getting the camp store to give every camper two outfits? That should be enough if everyone else swaps, or you can just wear the clothes you have now."

"Perfect, Miranda," Annabeth nodded. "No more questions?" She inquired, looking around the room. When nobody spoke, she continued, "Well... let's just be grateful that the Hunters left last night. During the night... oh no." She groaned. "Does anyone have a drachma?"

Percy passed her one, and as she was about to throw it into the fountain on the wall, a perfectly timed Iris Message came through from Thalia.

There was almost as much screaming there as there was at camp this morning. Thalia stood in the front of it all, looking almost unchanged.

"Annabeth!? Explain."

***0***

* **Piper** *

The Aphrodite Cabin was in shock. Piper needed all of her influence over her siblings and some other panicking campers. Fortunately or not, Drew was still unconscious.

"PIPER!" Dianne screeched, "I have nothing to wear, my hear is completely ruined, and I can't wear makeup, because I AM A BOY!"

Piper sighed and held out her hand in a 'stop' motion. "Dianne, we all have problems with this. Take a deep breath, exhale, inhale, calm down." She didn't even notice she was using charmspeak until the rest of the cabin seemed to stop and breathe a louder.

"Listen, everyone. No screaming, please. And Lacy, can you write this down for Drew? I really don't want to explain this to her." Piper breathed a long sigh of relief as Lacy, the cabins resident secretary, nodded and grabbed a notepad from the chest at the bottom of her bunk.

"This curse has been given until the next Summer Solstice. That's in about nine months time."

She took a sharp breath, expecting Drew to raise up from the dead, or someone to override her charmspeaking powers. Thankfully, nobody did and Drew remained unconscious.

"Dionysus issued the curse, so there's really no way to reverse it. We're not going to change our names, but you can change your pronouns if you so wish, and we'll have bracelets or anklets made with your pronouns written on it if you want it. You're getting a free outfit from the camp store, you could swap clothes with your siblings, and you can obviously fund your own shopping antics if you choose to buy more," But knowing her siblings, Piper muttered, "Which you can sell or donate or something at Summer Solstice."

She tried to remember what else Annabeth and Dionysus' son had mentions regarding this situation.

"Oh yeah. Also, because Dionysus is ever so merciful, the mist will change you back to your normal selves outside camp borders, or really when you aren't near any mythological beings. So you won't have to be worried about your school, or parents." Piper grimaced, hoping none of her siblings' parents or their siblings could see through the mist. But Aphrodite wasn't really one for telling her lovers about the whole 'the Greek gods are alive and thriving' thing.

She rolled her eyes, remembering that Annabeth mentioned quietly to her afterwards that the real reason Dionysus had more control over the mist inside the camps barrier and he was pretty powerless in the outside world. She wasn't about to mention this to her siblings though.

"The Hunters of Artemis are going to be especially annoyed, so if they come over in the next three quarters of the year please try not to pick any fights with them. Any more questions?"

Nobody called out, and Lacy scribbled on her notepad for a second more before adding a dot to the end of her sentence and nodded, "Is Artemis male now?"

Piper shook her head. "Dionysus doesn't have that sort of power over another god, especially another one more powerful than he is, and Artemis can always change her form anyway."

Nobody else called out, so Piper took that thankfully as no more questions for her to answer with her limited knowledge of the situation.

"Great. Well, it's time for breakfast. Quickly, get changed and we'll go. We still have the next nine and a half months to survive and to figure this out."


	2. Percabeth

**Wow! OVER 300 VIEWS! WOW!**

 **5 reviews already! 4 favs, 9 follows! Thank you so much for the support! I'm hoping to post 1 chapter of this every 2 days? Or maybe more if you guys really want!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Bit of growing up stuff, awkwardness. Percy being a Seaweed Brain. A bit of Jasper/Jiper. Star Wars! Me trying to figure out what in the world to write next chapter.**

 **I think I'm going to do each of the main ships (Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper/Jiper, Caleo (Sorry, I love it), Frazel). Possibly Tratie? May even do AU style and do Leyna and Theyna and Thalico and Perico. Idk.**

 **The Romans coming as well.**

 **Song fics?**

 **Maybe even MCGA (MY FAV! Alex is officially my favourite character. But I won't change her/his gender :/ kinda hard) and Kane Chronicles?**

 **And then how they adjust back.**

 **Ok, so maybe I have some idea of what to write next. Leave a comment/review on what you want to see!**

 **Hopefully some Solangelo next, so stay tuned :)**

 **My last name isn't Riordan, so I can't own Percy Jackson. My first name isn't Rick either.**

 **PERCY**

"Well, Seaweed Brain, how are you feeling?"

Annabeth leaned on the door. He looked beautiful still, and chill, I know what you are going to say. My preferences haven't changed, because I'm currently female. His hair was short, he was wearing a burned camp t-shirt and ripped jeans. Beautiful.

"Fine. And yourself?" I winced as my stomach groaned again.

"Ehh, I guess. Lava wall. Not used to my new body yet. But you," He said as he came to sit down on my bed, "Are not. What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts... not sick, but like its tired... I dunno. Aching."

"Oh no." Annabeth buried her... his... head into his hands. "Percy, you did take the whole... growing up program... at school?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah but what- really. You think?"

He nodded.

"Well... be right back." He turned up and left.

Five minutes later, he arrived back with a heat pack and a plastic bag full of... uh... female products.

"I, hopefully, wont be needing these for a while, you may as well have them." He put the bag on the ground and the heat pack on my stomach. I jumped slightly at the burn.

"You need anything else?" He smiled. "This is my time to make up for all of my days of misery."

"Um... a bit hungry. And my hair is in my face and I don't know how to put it up. And I should probably change into pyjamas, I'm not leaving the cabin today."

Annabeth facepalmed so hard I was worried that some of his brain cells just died. "Seaweed Brain, now you know how I've felt for the last... five years? I still had to train. But, I suppose, you can take this week off. It is your first after all. Gods, I sound like my father. Anyways, I have sword practice in half an hour. I can't stay with you all day."

"Thanks, Wise Girl, and it's fine. I guess I should go... change. You don't want to stay around for the gory details, do you."

He blushed a bit. "No, not really. But, stay there, I'll be back in ten minutes. Rest for a bit." And with that he sprinted out the door.

To my girlfriend/boyfriend's word, he was back in ten.

"I got Leo to make me this!" He smiled and put a button, a huge red button that usually comes with a 'WARNING, DO NOT PRESS' sign.

"What is it?"

Annabeth looked at me with his, Seaweed Brain. face. "A button."

"Thank you. But what happens if I press it?"

"The world explodes."

"Great," I pressed the button, and nothing happened. A second later, there was a buzzing noise from inside Annabeth's pocket.

"When you press it, I get notified. If you need anything, or anything happens, press it, and I'll be there ASAP. Oh. And I got you this."

He passed me a plate from inside a bag with a tray and cup. "A magic plate from the dining pavilion?"

"Mhm. For food. Binge eat," He grinned, "And I'll bring your TV over here too. Don't care about the calories today. And this is the perfect day," He crossed his arms and grinned wider, "To finally start watching Star Wars."

I sighed, and smiled. Annabeth had been trying to make me watch it with him/her for months now. He wanted to watch it with me on a date, but was waiting for May 4th for it to be in the movies. They did a rerun every year.

There was knock on the door.

"Percy? Annabeth? Annabeth especially?"

 **ANNABETH**

I walked over to the door and opened it. Piper was there, holding a moaning Jason in his arms.

"Yes! Good, Jason is heavy. He's going through... his... uh her... uh..."

"Yeah, Percy is as well. Come in. I was just about to go for training, I've set Percy up with a movie to watch."

"What one?"

"Star Wars."

"Oh. he hasn't seen it yet?"

"No! Has Jason?"

"Not yet. Oh, they need to have a movie marathon today." He laughed.

"Yes. Yes they really do. You've been merciful with hi-her?"

"Ehh. A bit. I carried her here soo..."

"Mmm. Well, come in."

Piper set his girlfriend on a spare bed and dragged it over to Percy's. I ran over to the dining pavilion and got another plate and cup and tray. Then I ran to my cabin and got another heat pack.

Back at Percy's cabin, Jason was still moaning uncomfortably, and Percy was trying to steady his breath.

"Well, boys, I guess you know how we feel now."

They responded by nodding weakly.

"I guess we'll take pity on you," Piper giggled.

I threw the heat pack at Jason. He almost choked.

"C'mon, girls, you've been in worse pain than this, I imagine."

They moaned again.

"Well, I should go. I have sword practice."

"I'll come with you."

"Okay. Let's turn the movie on."

After putting on Star Wars, The Phantom Menace and setting it up to turn onto Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, then the original three.

"You girls will be alright?"

Groan.

"Okay! Back in a few hours. Bye! Enjoy Star Wars," I smiled. Honestly, Phantom Menace is the worst movie, but they would enjoy it anyway. Hopefully.

 **Thanks for reading! Plz review, give me ideas and help me out! :)**


	3. Solangelo

**Random dotpoints for this chapter :)**

 **-SorrySorrySorrySORRY! Its a day late :( Heres 500 words extra becauseIloveyouguys**

 **-But 374... 375... wow... thats a lot of views.**

 **My old school was about 300 people so... yeah thats a lot of views. Um... Dunno if its a lot for fanfiction, but still WOW.**

 **-I'd like to give a shoutout to AgentSilverArrow for the first review!**

 **Also shoutouts to: Deary1995, Blues-dreams, thesilentbun77, and KawaiiUnicorn200!**

 **-So last chapter, I decided that I would base it a bit later in the story, like a few weeks after. So that all the**

 **-Warnings for this chapter... SOLANGELO! Cuteness. Girlfriends. Cuteness. Me yelling at Uncle Rick. Cuteness.**

 **Me: I obviously own Percy Jackson. And co.**

 **Uncle Rick: *cough* hold on a sec...**

 **Me: Oops. So maybe I don't own the amazing world of Greek Mythology. Uncle Rick does. I just own non-canon Nico and Will for this fanfic? Please? *cough*I won't throw *cough*them into *cough*TARTARUSUNCLERICKWHY*cough***

 **Uncle Rick: Oh... um oh look at the time! Whoops gotta go...**

 **Me: COME BACK SO I CAN PROPERLY SMITE YOU! YOU NEED TO BE SMoten. Smitten? Smote? Smite? I DON'T KNOW RICK GET BACK HERE!**

 ***cough* anyways...**

 **ENJOY SOLANGELO!**

 _ **Nico**_

"I still can't believe it..." I bury my head into Will's hair. She's reading a doctor booklet something-or-other, I'm sitting behins her, playing with her hair and annoying her so that we can go outside and do something, or watch a movie or SOMETHING not involving medical books. Now I decided to change my tactics, talking about our current situation.

"A year..." I sat up again, and started braiding Will's hair. Long blonde hair. It's soft, and smooth. And almost as long as mine, but I hold the title for that.

"What are you doing to my hair, Nico."

"Braiding it."

"And why?"

"Because I can."

"And how do you know how to?"

"I had two sisters."

"So? I have like twenty, I don't know how to braid people's hair."

I sighed. "Will, just get over it."

"Ow! That hurt."

"Get over it. Or come outside with me, swordfighting lessons?"

"No. I suck at that."

"Archery?"

"Nope. I suck even more."

"Will, your dad is the god of archery."

"Also healing! Which I'm good at. Go find Jason or Percy or something."

"I want to spend time with my girlfriend though..."

"Fine!" Will put her book face-down and turned around so she was facing me. My hands were still in her hair.

She rolled her eyes at me as I untangled my hands. It took a while. When I was done, she leaned forward and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss. Her hands rested on my shoulders, and my hands went around to her hair, where I refused to stop playing with it.

There was a cough from the next bunk over. "You guys can't have a full makeout session in here, you know. There are other people."

Will pulled away, and sighed. Then I shuffled around to her side.

"So, Jade? Its not like you and Karl don't make out at any oppertunity." Will broke into a grin and I sniggered.

"Karl- and I don't- were not- kiss- dating- make out!" Jade's face went bright red. Will and I looked from her to each other and laughed.

Jade, a daughter/son now of Apollo obviously, and Karl, Hermes son/daughter now... well, we all knew that they liked each other. A lot. Not anybody breaks the rules to sit over at the Apollo table, and then looks at Jade throughout dinner, campfire and any other activities. Only I sit at the Apollo table breaking the rules. But I have a doctors note. WIll's my doctor.

He mumbled something. It sounded like 'I wish.'

Will and I smiled. My girlfriend grabbed my side and pulled me into her lap. I flinched at the sudden contact. She laughed, knowing that I'm extremely ticklish, and put her chin on the top of my head. "What was that, Jade?"

He blushed bright red.

"Uh, I said... I like fish?"

His nose started to glow.

"Liar," I snorted.

"Jade, you're glowing." I turned to look at Will, and we both burst into giggles. Whoa. So thats why girls act so wierd all the time.

Children of Apollo, as he's the god of truth, either can't lie, or thier nose glows when they do. Pinochio stuff, I guess. Will can even sense when people lie.

He blushed deeper.

"Oooh, Jade has a crush," I held the last word out teasingly. To be fair, Jade was one of the most active supporters of Nico x Will, so it was only fair.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

We laughed harder. "It's fine, Jade," Will started to play with my hair and sighed. "It's pretty obvious anyways."

He groaned.

"Well if you dont want us to tease you..." I turned and kissed Will again. I leaned on her, and she toppled over on the bed, laughing into my mouth.

Jade groaned again, covering his eyes. We ignored her and kept kissing. Quickly I pulled away, though, and poked Will in the forehead.

"Lets go do something outside. Sword practice. Lava wall. Or no kisses for the rest of the day."

Will gasped and covered her mouth wth her hand, dramatically. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Would."

"Wo- Nice try, Solace."

"Nicolette."

"Sunshine."

"Death Boy."

I thought for a second. "Sunshine."

"Angel."

"Sunshine."

"Nikki."

"Hey!"

"Nicole."

I cut her off with a kiss, then pulled away just as fast and jumped off the bed. I ran out the door to the Apollo cabin, picking up my sword on the way past.

"Nico!" Will sat there for a second, before sprinting after me. She's fast when she tries to be.

 _ **Will**_

I caught up to Nico pretty fast, throwing my arm around her and dodging her sword. I didnt want my soul destroyed.

"Nico!" I laughed as I accidentally tackled her when I grabbed her, as she , grabbing the hilt of the sword and tossing it aside. I didnt want to be impaled either.

"Well, I got you outside." Nico grinned and kissed me again.

I pulled away though, smiling at Nico's small pout, and positioned myself so that I was laying next to her on the side of the hill we were running up. I put one arm around her back, and she absently played with my hair.

We lay there for a few minutes, watching the Demeter and Dionysus cabins collect the strawberries and the satyrs chase the trees around. The sounds of metal clanging by the Hephaestus cabin from the forges. Mr D yelling at the Big House. The Ares cabin archery training. Percy and Annabeth part making out and part Pegasus racing. Pegasus? Pegasus'es? Pegasus? I can never remember. Its like fish, or sheep. Fishes. Sheeps. Never mind, off topic.

I leaned over and kissed Nico on the cheek. "Nico."

She didn't respond.

"Nico? You awake?" I smiled and brushed my hand over her stomach, knowing she is extremely ticklish.

"Eek! Will!" She broke the silence by bursting into giggles. I laughed and kissed her properly.

"I love you, but we should probably go do something."

"Ugh, Will, no." She pushed me off, then, shivering from the sudden chill, pulled me back.

I sniggered and kissed her again.

But someone had to ruin the moment.

"Ew, you guys, get a room." A voice shrieked.

Drew.

Drew Tanaka, son of Aphrodite.

Now you may be thinking, oh no! Not Drew. He's going to be an idiot and charmspeak one of us (namely me, I don't know what it it with her and blondes, and yes he had a crush on me for a time, it was pretty obvious) to flirt back with him!

Nope.

Drew hated us.

Him and his (current) girlfriend, Lance from Nemesis, were the biggest idiots in the camp. Besides Clarisse.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Clarisse was loving being male? Just an Ares thing, I guess.

And that the Aphrodite cabin was not enjoying the whole switched-gender thing?

But back to the present!

"What do you want, Drew." I sighed.

"It's not like you and Lance don't make out at any opportunity." Nico snickered, remembering our last conversation with a certain son of Apollo.

Drew only huffed. "Well, I want to tell you two to get a room! Nico has his cabin for a reason."

I would have facepalmed if my hand was free, as Nico was holding it down.

"Drew, what are you doing here." Nico sighed.

"Standing?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sitting?"

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because it would take too much effort."

"Well in that case, theres nothing stopping us from continuing. Bye Drew."

Drew huffed, and stormed off.

I smiled at his failed attempt against Nico-logic. Nobody could pass that, though.

"So." Nico turned her attention back to me. Suddenly, the shadows enveloped us, and then we were sitting on the couch in the Hades cabin. "Where were we?"

 **Oh noes, is that some enemy-ship? Idk?(btwlanceisnoncanonmycharacter). You guys think that I should throw in a big secret about Drew or something? I wanna humiliate her. Idk in your reviews let me know. I'll put it in the chapter after next after that after that after that? Ive lost count. Caleo, then the Romans come. BUT! Theres going to be a- no, TWO suprises after the Romans come! :)**

 **Thank you all! Please review, etc. Next chapter posted... uh Tuesday. Australian times sorry everyone else. I probably post each chapter at 1am your time.**

 **Do you guys prefer 'I' or 'Nico' writing style? I'll change it if you want it different.**

 **I'm working on a Truth or Dare fanfic currently! I'll post it on the odd days, when this isn't.**

 **Probably Caleo next chap. :) On... AH! TUESDAY IS TOMORROW! Better start writing it. Right.**

 **Thanks for reading 3**


	4. Caleo

***chokes* 750 VIEWS! OVER 375 VISITORS! AND LIKE 9 REVIEWS WHATTTT**

 ***dies* SERVER: AussieEMfanfic has left the chat.**

 **Whoa, you guys. I didst expect to get over 500 views.**

 **THANK YOU! 333 *thankyouinfrenchandindonesianandgermanandchineseandsignlanguagebcimlearningauslanrn***

 **I should probably start writing this chapter now.**

 **OK- second, NONONONONO THIS IS BAD THIS IS BAD THIS IS NOT GOOD - I'M FALLING BEHIND SCHEDULE THIS IS NOT GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD...**

 **SORRY THIS IS uPLOADED FOUR WHOLE DAYS LATE! I HAD TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT SIX WHOLE DAYS FOR A NEW CHAPTER AND THAT IS NOT FAIR IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY**

 **UHOHMYSHIFTKEYISSTuck oh no never mind.**

 **Ive had a crazy week, and next week is school camp so no posts on MonTueWed so yeah sorry D: I'll write as much as possible over the weekend I promise! I'll upload a REALLY LONG CHAPTER SOON! IN PAYMENT FOR THE DAYS I HAVE MISSED.**

 **I want to make one thing clear, though. I WILL NOT- UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES- ABANDON THIS STORY WITHOUT TELLING YOU ALL IN ADVANCE. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX. For the sake of more than 400 people :)**

 **This and the next chapter are complicated. They are both Caleo, and I was originally going to post both together, but then I realised that I may as well make this a short oneshot thingie, and the next a really long. See above above. So yeah. They are both Caleo, but some non-canon stuff in the next chapter? Because I ship it? *wink*?**

 **WARNING. For the next chapter, it's going to be really sad and painful. For Leo, and Nico. Emotionally, and possibly physically? Idk, haven't wrote all of it yet. Leo is going to have bad nightmares, and Calypso and Nico are going to try to help. Please do not read if you do not like this stuff.**

 **Warnings for this chapter? Nico logic, by Leo. Girl Leo. Lots of ranting. Fire-shooting gorgons. Kissing.**

 **Enjoy Leo logic (ok so Nico logic that Leo has too, I also like to think that Carter and Alex and Magnus have and use Nico logic as well) and Caleo comfort. Also, Leo is going to refer as Calypso as she/her, but may accidentally use him/his. Calypso would be like that. :)**

 **My name is Aussie, not Rick. I cant own Percy Jackson.**

 _ **Leo**_

I was enjoying the whole switched gender thing.

Calypso, however, was not.

But after being female for over 3500 years, watching male heroes leave her on her island alone and cursing their girlfriends, I don't think that he really enjoyed the point of view change.

"LEO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM OVER HERE!"

I sighed and got up from my bench.

"What is it, Cal?"

"ONE OF YOUR FIRE-THROWING PROTECTION THINGS HAS GONE HAYWIRE! ITS DESTROYING THE TREES AND THE DRYADS ARE GOING CRAZY!"

I cursed. "This is the second time today!"

"THATS THE POINT!"

I ran to the entrance of Bunker 9, pulling out a hammer from my toolbelt. Standing just outside the door, Calypso was holding a hose and spraying down the haywire fire-spitting gorgon while hiding with a protective spell. The automation was ignoring his attempts and ferociously throwing fireballs, my design, at the trees.

Percy was standing near the river, bending the water to drench down the trees. The dryads were screaming, disappearing and reappearing to their will, cursing at the machine in dryad language.

"Ouch." Calypso winced and muttered once. "That's gotta hurt."

Calypso, off of Ogygia and living in his, now, own, smaller, four-person cabin, would usually spend his days with me in Bunker 9, tinkering with something or helping me on a project. I was trying to patent-pend a set of drill-bits in the mortal world, to get me some fame and camp some more mortal money. Calypso would work on one project or another, some new wire for her garden or a machine for our camp business. It was keeping us a steady income of drachma. Sometimes she would practice her magic.

She would entertain me with stories of ancient Greece, and I would tell her jokes. She would laugh, sarcastically or no, and occasionally tap, 'I love you' in Morse code.

Sometimes, that scene would make me homesick for my mother.

I was ripped out of my memories as fireballs came hurtling towards me. I was unprepared, and lucky that I had Calypso to make me fireproof clothing.

Unfortunately, the handle of my hammer was not fireproof, and melted slowly.

"Aaah, Hades." I threw it down on a rock and summoned another one from my toolbelt. Running up to the automation, I took a baseball swing at it's face.

Note to self- protective gorgons are not immune to hammers smashing their face.

As Calypso and Percy finished hosing down the trees, some very annoyed dryads came over and chattered angrily at me and Calypso. She cringed a lot, and apologised quite a few times.

Once they were gone, she turned to me. "We should probably get rid of those things."

"Cal, this is only the... 19th time this week!"

"My point."

I groaned. "Fine. I'll make a better version of it yet, though! Monster traps, pits of fire-ooh ohh ohh! Idea! How about trapdoors that sense monsters, and open when they sense them?" I gasped and kept thinking. "What about, we get those monster-trapdoors, and put fire underneath them, so they die when the fall in! Unless they are fire-resistant... there's a sensor for that too. Then we'll put more and drown them! Or have a dispenser that shoots arrows, or! Swords that push out and in that stab the monsters! The the loot that is dropped... will fall down, into a container. So we can still get the loot of war, and some of it is actually useful. And they're INVISIBLE! So they don't see them! Plus we can have some phones or something, that attract the attention of monsters. Use our weakness against them! And put them outside camp, like around the barrier, so that they don't get into the camp or endanger demigods. And only on the forest side so that they don't endanger... the... Cal, you even listening?"

She had zoned out, inspecting the trees and the damage to them. "What? Oh. Yeah, monster traps, pits of fire, arrows, swords. Invisible.

I sighed. "Okay. Fine, we'll get rid of the fire shooting monster detectors. I'm going to start building the monster trap though!"

Calypso smacked her hand against her head. "Leo, how many monsters have been incarnated in the lifespan of those gorgons?"

"Like, four."

"How many of those were monsters that you could have taken out in one stab?"

"Like, three. That one werewolf, that would have taken two."

She sighed. "Leo, what is the point of monster traps?"

"Self defence."

"You could be working on another, more important and influential project! Like that drill-bit set. Or some more swords for the armoury!"

"You know I don't do swords."

"Or a hammer that shoots flames. Or a new series of weaponry, guns, cannons-"

"Demigods don't do guns. And I'm sick of onagers."

"Whatever!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You're a son of Hephaestus!"

"Daughter."

"For the sake of all that is good, Leo-"

I shut her up by pulling her into a kiss.

"I win." I smiled when I pulled away.

"You know that doesn't always work. Like now. You could be-"

I kissed her again.

"Don't make us have a full makeout session." I laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She rolled her eyes.

"Cmon, lets go back to the bunker. I need to work on that drill-bit set that you go on about." I smiled and pulled her back to the workplace.

 **Thanks for reading, all! Thank you to all that have reviewed! need some new ideas, I have a few ideas, up to about chapter 12, but I expect to write more than 100 :)**

 **Oh, someone asked for a timeline. Here it is.**

 **I'm going to put it in the month it is in, Ima say... this one is in July, right after Leo's birthday (July 7)**

 **Chapter 1. Beginning of June**

 **Chapter 2. End of June**

 **Chapter 3. Start of July**

 **Chapter 4. July**

 **Chapter 5. July**

 **:) there will be snow. And Christmas, and birthdays. Thank you for reading :) *reviewcough***


End file.
